Vampire (song)
Candace: Get ready, here we go Move it! Don't run so slow! I will find you Tout de suite! Your souls look good to eat! Nikki: Alright guys, we have to run! Being bitten isn't fun! Save our souls and end this game, Or else we will look lame! Candace: I'm gonna get you! Phoebe: We must run faster! Candace: I'm in the shadows! Pierce: I just got past her! Nikki, Jenny, Stacy: Where can we run? Where can we hide? Everywhere we go, the vampire knows we're there! Phoebe: We have to get out of here alive! We can't lose our souls! Jeanette: We're running from a vampire in a dark forest! Seriously? What's Phineas' goal? Phineas: I wonder how long those guys will last. They're my friends and my only cast. Irving: I wish these senseless games would stop. Ferb: If they did the show's ratings would drop. Isabella: They can't kill me off! I'm the co-host! Everyone knows the fans love me the most! Stacy, Ingrid, Mara, Hyper: You've got that right! We have to hang on tight! Stacy: We should put up a fight! Stephanie: Vampires don't scare me. Jeremy: Wow you must be really brave. Ferb: (rapping) Now it's Gothic versus Wicked! Nikki's cool and Candy's sick! Fern: (rapping) It's all about winning the contest! I swear that girl is really obsessed! Phineas: A little scary lesson for you! Vampires cannot stand sunlight! Stacy, Jenny, Ingrid, Hyper: Vampires will give you fright! Django: You just might be right. Phineas: Vampires can live forever! Django, Ange, Stacy, Jeremy: Vampires are so very clever! Isabella: I'll be scared forever. Phineas: Vampires are scary, it's true! Vanessa, Isabella, Jordan, Pierce: Vampires! They are haunting you! Albert: They're coming out to get you! Phineas: Vampires! One bite and you're cursed! Albert, Stacy, Jenny, Chelsea: Vampires! We'd rather eat a purse! Ferb: Or worse. Phineas: Vampires! Vampires! Flying bats with sharp fangs and fur! Vampires! Vampi-- Huh? (a long silence is heard) Fern: Get us out of this place! Baljeet: I tell you, it is not safe! Chelsea: With a vampire on the loose! Ingrid: Let's just hope she doesn't find us! Irving: I think she's right behind us! Albert: Of course she is, now run! Phinello: I think you're cute! There's no dispute, We all agree! Pan: Of course I'm cute! I'm so beautiful! So Vampire, please don't take me! Nikki, Stacy, Jenny: Ohh...... Candace: Where are you hiding? Come on out, now! Sally: Our lives are riding On the balance of this challenge! Coltrane: We have to win it now! Carl: But how? Ange: We just need to come up with a plan! Suzy: A genius, brilliant plan! Both: A highly-intelligent, flawless, devious, Perfect and mischevious, Wicked and foolproof plan! ---- Stacy: We have the instrument Of her defeat! Vanessa: This day is oh-so sweet! Carl: This flashlight Shines really bright! Suzy: She can't stand it! She'll disappear! All: And then the exit will be clear! Stacy: Hey Candace, we'll find you! Jenny: You'd better look behind you! Candace: You're going to be frightened, On this Halloween! Stacy, Jenny:'' Quickly, shine your flashlights Directly in her eyes! '''Fern: The light will burn, And then in turn We'll take her by surprise! ---- Category:P&I4EVAH!'s Pages Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs Category:Fanon Works Category:Songs sung by Stacy Hirano Category:Songs sung by the Total Phineas contestants Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Jenny Brown Category:Songs by Hyper Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Django Brown Category:Songs sung by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz